1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel active substance combinations which contain firstly at least one known compound of the formula (I) and secondly at least one further known active substance from the class of the phthalic diamides, and which are highly suitable for controlling animal pests such as insects and undesired acarids. The invention also relates to methods of controlling animal pests on plants and seed, to the use of the active substance combinations according to the invention for the treatment of seed, to a method of protecting seed, and, finally, to the seed treated with the active substance combinations according to the invention.
2.Description of Related Art
On page 3, before the line that states, “It is the object of the invention to satisfy one or more of the abovementioned requirements, such as,”, please insert the following heading: